My Version of A Happy Ending
by JessieBite
Summary: I just hate the way the first season ended, I've made slight changes!


Disclaimer: I don't own the show or its characters. If I did own it things would be different. (not that it matters with the show over and all…)

A.N: I have all seasons on DVD (of course) and as I was watching the first season again I was frustrated with the way it ends.

I have a pretty good imagination so I've decided to change it all, it shouldn't have ended that way.

My Version of A Happy Ending

I'd tell you the story from the very beginning but right now I feel like the only thing I can focus about is the present. Let me get it all out and then we can work out all the little details.

I didn't really mean to actually say all those things; I guess I thought that if I say it out loud it might come true. It's funny how things have a way to turn out wrong.

I usually get my way. It didn't work out this way today.

I can't believe I could make things even worse.

I thought that if she understood how I feel than maybe we can finally go out, get to know each other a little better. I guess telling everyone that she is going with me before she even said yes was a mistake.

Later that evening, after I've had enough time to think, I realized that I had to apologize. So I got in my car and drove all the way to Stars Hollow. I located her house with the assistance of a few nice townsmen.

I took a deep breath and with a shaky hand I knocked on the door. Her mother opened the door only to let me know that she wasn't home yet but should be in the next hour. She offered a drink while I was waiting, brought a soda and left me in the living room all alone. She had to leave but I was welcome to stay. Rory shouldn't take much longer.

When she walked into the house and saw me there she was in a bit of a shock.

"What are you doing here? How did you get in here? Did you break in? Because that would be just rude, and it's not like you're welcome here anyway, at least not after today. That was just a mean thing to do just so you know."

"Actually, I'm here to apologize." I came closer, "your mom let me in but she had to go take care of something, she said she won't be home late."

"So, you're here to apologize?"

"Yes."I looked her in the eyes, "I'm sorry. I was an ass today. I shouldn't have told them that you're going out with me when you clearly said no."

"No, you shouldn't have."

"I don't even know why I did it to begin with."

"You had something to prove. And I ruined that by saying no."

"I stopped trying to prove you would go out with me a long time ago." I let out sigh, "It somehow became more than that. I really wanted you to say yes today, not because I wanted to win, because I really wanted you to go with me to that concert. I will admit that's all it was in the beginning, but I've gotten to know you in the past few months. I like you for who you are, not what you stand for."

"You like me?"She asked, her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I know, how pathetic, the player loses in his own game."

"You have got to be kidding me." she walked into the living room, "I have to sit down."

"Hey, if it helps, I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"I bet."

"Are you two back together now?"

"We haven't talked about it yet."

"Do you really hate me?"

"I did at that moment."

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"I am sorry."

"I know."

"So when you do finally talk about it, do you want him back?"

"I thought I did."

"And now?"

"I like him. A lot. But I really thought I was in love with him. And now that I finally have the chance of having him back I'm not sure that's what I really want." She took a deep breath in, "Why am I even telling you that? You're probably going to use that against me."

"No."

She let out a small laugh, "You do like me."

"I do."

"I can't even think about you that way, I've disliked you for so long that the thought of liking you is just-"

"Funny."

"Exactly." She smiled.

"Well, how about we start by being friends?"

"I keep looking for the camera."

"I mean it, I really want to be your friend."

She smiled at me, "I can be your friend."

I smiled back, "I'm glad."

"Sweetie, you wouldn't believe what just happen-" she stopped midsentence when she saw I was still there. "Hey there, I didn't think you'd still be here, I thought my girl would kick your ass out of here as soon as she walked in, otherwise I wouldn't have been so nice to you."

"Mom, we're friends now." she smiled at me, "He likes me."

"Obviously." Her mother said, smiling at me.

"I guess I better go. But I'll talk to you."

"Let me walk you out."

"That's okay, I'll manage."

"I insist." she said, walking to the door.

She opened the door and smiled at me. "Good night, Rory." with that I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

She blushed at the gesture and mumbled a quiet good night.

**********

She picked up on the fifth ring, her voice filled with sleep.

"I'm sorry, I thought you'd still be up. We'll talk tomorrow."

"No, I'm already up, go ahead."

"I wanted to see how you were doing."

"In the middle of the night?"

"It's not that late."

"Only 2:00 AM."

"I haven't heard from you, I wanted to check if we're okay."

"Why wouldn't we be?"

"Because of the way we said good night, I guess…"

"You were so nice that evening I decided to let that one slip. I'll consider it a mistake."

"Right."

"Tristan, are you okay? You sound weird…"

"You should go back to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow at a reasonable hour."

"All right, have a good night."

"You too."

**********

She opened the door in her pajamas and looked at me annoyed, "That's not a reasonable hour."

"I know that but I just have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Kissing you was not a mistake; I've wanted to do that for a long time."

"Tristan-"

"No, just hear me out. You can't deny that you feel it, it's there and you know it."

"I don't-"

I pulled her closer to me, "I don't want to be your friend. I can't be your friend. I want more than that."

"That's-" I pushed her with my body against the wall and crushed my lips to hers, not letting her escape this moment. She groaned at the intensity of it all and brought her hands to the back of my neck, pulling me closer to her. Her lips moved against mine slowly, my hands moved to her waist to hold her as I pulled away.

"Wow." I said quietly.

She smiled shyly, "you're a good kisser."

My lips touched hers more gently this time, "there's this electricity between us, I can't explain it."

"It's called chemistry." She said, smiling.

"I'd like to think it's more than that." and with that I leaned down for another kiss.


End file.
